Adventures at Hogwarts
by Aithnea Micheals
Summary: Every wonder what it would be like to be a student in Harry's year? Now you can find out. Warning follows Orginal character mostly and some will probually find this story weard.
1. The Answer to a Question

Author Notes: Basically this is to say that the only characters in this story that I own is Karen, Kateliona, and Hank. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling. Oh! And please review, this is the first time I've actually posted a fan fiction and would like to know what other people think.  
  
  
  
Karen Black of number nine Nacks Street had spent most of her day at home with her seven month old daughter, Kateliona. Her husband, Sirius was out of town at the moment visiting his friends, Lily and James Potter. Although Karen had never meet Lily or James she knew that Sirius and them had meet in school several years before she and Sirius had. She also knew that the Potters had a small boy around Kateliona's age.  
  
What Karen didn't know, and it was to great annoyance to her, was what school it was that the three of them had meet at. One of the reasons why this was so annoying to her was because Sirius wanted to send their daughter there. Well, how was she to send her daughter to some school that she didn't even know the name of? In fact, Karen was even beginning to wonder if there really was a school. Sirius could just be making it up. Plus if Sirius was keeping the name of this supposed school who knew what else he was keeping from her. How could she trust her child's future to someone who kept so many secrets from her.  
  
Karen had already decided what school she wanted Kateliona to go to when she was old enough. There was a school not far from Nacks Street. It was closed enough for Kateliona to walk to so that she didn't need to go away.  
  
Sirius Black was just pulling into the drive on his mysterious motorbike, as his wife was putting Kateliona into her highchair for dinner. Although he longed to see his daughter and to hold her in his arms, his mind was still on the visit he had had with his best friend, James, and his wife, Lily. The two of them and there son had to go into hiding. There was so much at risk at the present, especially with what James had asked him to do. He needed someone to talk to, but Karen would never understand. She didn't know him at all. But he knew that if he could get just a few minutes alone with his daughter, his Kat, that she would understand. Although Kat wasn't even a year old she was just like him in many ways. In more ways than Karen ever need to know for now.  
  
Behind himself, Sirius shut to door to number nine Nacks Street, unaware of what that night would bring. He found Kateliona in her highchair, and Karen forcing a spoonful of mashed carrots into her mouth.  
  
Sirius when over to relive Karen from feeding duty, as she so often called it.  
  
'Your late,' snapped Karen as she filled the sink up with water.  
  
After taking a deep breath Sirius turned to face her, 'It lasted a little longer than I had expected.'  
  
There was a long silence after this. Karen slammed a dish into the dish rack, every so often looking over her shoulder to Sirius having no problem feeding Kateliona, another thing that annoyed her because Kateliona hardly ever took food from her. Finally she broke the silence, 'So are you going to tell me what this James Potter thought was so important that you just had to drop what you where doing and leave you family here all alone. Honestly, Sirius, what did you boss say when you told him that you had to leave town to go see an old school chum?'  
  
Sirius sighed heavily, 'He understood perfectly well.'  
  
Karen studied Sirius intently, 'You better no have quit your job just to go off to go see that James guy. You know perfectly well that I can't really go back to work until Kateliona here is all grown up and can take care of herself.'  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile at the thought of Karen actually doing any work. Karen must have seen that smile as she glared darkly at him clearly thinking that he had indeed quit his job.  
  
'No I did no quit. My boss was actually very understanding about it all.'  
  
'Well, that al least is some good news,' she looked at Sirius, who had just taken Kateliona out of the highchair and was lifter her high above is head, as though expecting him to explain something to her. After waiting about a minute she finally asked far too loudly, 'Are you or are you not going to tell me why you suddenly had to leave in such a hurry this morning?'  
  
'He just needed to talk to me about something. It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about,' he said softly as he went over to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Karen turned and faced Sirius Black, her hands still dripping from doing the dishes. Her faded brown eyes had a fire in them of the likes that he had never seen before, 'You just had to pick up and leave me and my daughter here all alone because this supposed Mr. Potter had to talk to you,' her voice was barely more than a whisper and heated with so much passion that if she had been like Sirius the whole house would be on fire.  
  
After taking a step back, Sirius softly said, 'There is a lot more going on than you understand.'  
  
'Then explain it to me,' she snarled  
  
'It was just something really important that needed to be sorted out, that's all. Please Karen don't ask me any more about it tonight. I can't tell you.'  
  
Karen looked at her husband. She knew when she saw the look in his eyes that she would not get anything out of him right now, again. It was yet another thing that he was keeping from her.  
  
Kateliona, who had been put back into the high chair, now let out a piercing cry. Her mother looked at her. Karen went over her and picked her up. Without saying another word to him, she handed the baby to Sirius.  
  
Sirius took Kat upstairs to put her to bed. Kat's bedroom was at the end of the hall. On the white walls where pictures of little flying pink elephants. The had been Karen's idea and she wouldn't leave him alone until they where up on the walls. In fact, she had decorated most of the small bedroom. The only thing that Sirius was allowed to put in there was a small model of a giant of a black dog that sat on the dresser near her crib. Even though it was a clay model it was plain that it would be massive.  
  
'Well, my little Kat,' he whispered softly after putting into her white crib, 'things with Mr. Potter are not going very well. But fortunately I think I have found a way to protect you and your mother. Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to see him again. Well, not until You-Know-Who is gone. I am so glad that you are too young to know what is going on in our world. Hopefully by the time you start school all this fear we've had to live with will be gone and all this will be over. Even if it's not at least at school Dumbedore will be able to protect you.'  
  
After this he kissed his daughter on the check. Then left the room as she was starting to fall asleep. He hoped that Karen would not ask him any more questions about his visit with James. They where questions that he just could not answer. No yet at least, though he did know that he would have to tell Karen everything one day. One day really soon. Although he didn't want to, he knew that he had to put Karen on her guars. He just didn't want to do it that night, even though he knew he was running out of time. Just a little more time was needed for him to figure out what he was going to say to her and how to say it.  
  
Well Sirius was upstairs with Kateliona, Karen remained in the kitchen to finish up the dishes. After they where done, she moved into the living room and turned the TV on. Although there was nothing on, she knew that it would help her take her mind off of the fight that was brewing between her and Sirius. The fact that Sirius was keeping whatever happened between him and the person that he called James Potter was, in her mind at least, another reason why he was not going to decide what school Kateliona was going to go to. As she flipped from channel to channel, she decided not to say anything else about the visit tonight. But Karen was going to set the record strait about where Kateliona was going to attend school.  
  
She could hear Sirius coming down the stairs when she changed the TV channel to the evening news. He had gone into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of beer. Only it didn't look like it was steaming like a cold bottle does on a hot summer day like that one. Instead it looked a like it was smoking. These bottles of what could only be thought as containing beer seemed to magically disappear when Sirius was gone. Karen would spend hours on end raiding the kitchen trying to find where he kept them, but they where no where to be found. It was a if he had made them become invisible.  
  
It seemed like that night lasted forever for the two of them. After the news was over the couple moved upstairs and into the bedroom next to the one at the end of the hall. The room wasn't overly big, nor was it as small as Kateliona's was. In the middle of the room was a queen size bed hidden under mounds of blankets. One of the blankets, the one on top, a quilt, was a wedding gift from Sirius' friends from school. On it there was a large black dog, a stag, a little white rat, and what looked like a wolf all in a hut with a full moon over head.  
  
Well Sirius was pulling on his pajamas, Karen spoke to him about her day at home with Kateliona how her friend, Hank Huganoe stopped by to see her. It all was very friendly, or so if seemed, until she got to the part about how Hank agreed with her that Kateliona should go to the school of Karen's choose. Sirius got annoyed with this.  
  
'I though we already agreed that she is going to my old school.'  
  
'We haven't agreed on anything yet,' she said, 'but we better make up our minds soon. You know how hard it is to get a child into a good school these days.'  
  
'If you would just agree to send her to my old school you could stop worrying about it.'  
  
Karen looked at Sirius, 'What makes you think that my daughter is going to go there? What makes you think that it is such a great place for her?' she questioned him.  
  
'Our daughter has to go there. Kat is a special little girl who won't fit in where you want to send her. This school if the best there is for people like her and myself. She'll be happy there and will fit in with the other kids.'  
  
Karen grimaced when Sirius called Kateliona Kat, 'Will you stop calling her that? She is not some sort of animal. What do you mean by people like you and her? Are you trying to imply that our daughter is retarded or something?' she snapped suddenly realizing what he had said.  
  
Sirius looked at Karen. He supposed this was as good as a time as any to tell her the truth. Plus there was no way to avoid the question this time without insulting their baby, 'No, I am not implying that she is retarded. It's just that.' and he began to explain to her all about himself.  
  
He didn't get very far into telling her, though. Just as her was about to explain to her about the danger that she and Kat where in, Karen exploded, 'YOUR CRAZY!' she yelled not caring if the bay work up, 'Get out of the house!'  
  
Dumfounded, Sirius stood rooted in his spot. Sure he had thought that she might be a little shocked when he told her that truth. That may- be he might have to sleep on the couch. But never did he dream that she would kick him right out of the house.  
  
Karen Black repeated her get out command louder and more forcefully than the first time, 'I am not going to have my child be around a freak like you. Get out of my house and get out NOW!'  
  
He regained control of his thoughts and emotions as she was pushing him toward the bedroom door. Before being pushed right out into the hall, he managed to grab something long and pointy. She glanced at the think in his hand, sure that she had never seen is before in the house. They where now about to fall down the stairs will he tried to argue over her various curses and ranting that he had a right in deciding what happened to their daughter. A few moments later Sirius Black was standing on the doorstep outside the house, well Karen ran upstairs, he was yelling through the door, 'She's more like me than you! No matter what you do she'll always be my daughter!'  
  
Inside the house and back upstairs Karen found that his stuff was already gone. From his clothes that where in the closet to the quilt that had been on the been. Outside she could hear the roar of his motorbike so clearly that it could have been over room, then id faded off into the distance as he left number nine Nacks Street forever. On the baby monitor she heard Kateliona who must have woken up during all the commotion out in the hall, playing with her voice and saying one thing, 'Da.'  
  
Karen picked up the baby monitor and through it against the wall, where is shattered into a thousand little pieces. She sat on the edge of her bed crying for a few moments. Then she called her friend Hank Huganoe and asked him to come over.  
  
At the end of the hall Kat laid in her crib making noises and every so often saying the word, 'Da.' She was totally unaware that she may never see her father again. Or that in the morning her mother would come into her room and crush the clay model black dog into dust. Nor did Kat know that two weeks later in the dead of the night Karen Black would get a phone call from Sirius saying that something had happened to James and Lily Potter and that he had to see Kat, but never did, partly because Karen wouldn't let him near her and partly because something had happened to him too. 


	2. The Letter

It had been nearly ten years since that fateful evening that Ms. Black had found out that the man that she had once been married to was crazy. Though she often said that Nacks Street had not changed at all, she could not have been farther from the truth.  
  
At one time, when she, her daughter, and her now ex-husband moved in there was a family orientated feeling to the street. Now that feeling was replaced by feelings of distress and despair. The houses along the street reflected this feeling. None better than number nine, the one Ms. Black lived in. The fence that had once surrounded the house had mostly fallen off of it's posts. Those pieces of fence that still stayed up now had wholes punched into them.  
  
The house wasn't the only thing that had changed. Ever since the day that her husband left, the guy that she had asked to come over to talk to had not left. He daughter was not stupid. She knew that Hank did not sleep in the room next to her mother's. She knew that Hank stayed in her mom's room with her and that he was not there to protect them from her father. Instead of being always at home with her baby. She was back working as a waitress at Tom's Grease Bin Café and Truck Stop three streets over.  
  
What had changed most was the bedroom at the end of the hall upstairs. The room was now empty. Down the second flight of stairs that leads down to the basement in the bathroom that was never used before Ms. Black's husband was forced to leave the house was a young girl. But if you walked into the house when she was at school you would have had no idea that there was a third being of any sort living in that house.  
  
But Kat Black was still in the house. At this particular moment, a few house before her life would change forever, she was sitting in the living room trying desperately to finish up her math homework. Tomorrow was the last day of grammar school for her. Next year she was to start at Schumthfor Secondary. Schumthfor was a local middle school that was within walking distance from the shack that she and her some what family called home.  
  
The reason what Kat was having such a hard time finishing her homework was because Hank had the TV on very loudly on a football game. The television, like everything else they owned, they had had since before her father had left them. It had a tiny screen and had a tendency for the picture to flicker, which was what happened when Kat asked him to lower the volume because it was distracting her. Instead of lowering it, he turned it up to drown out her pleading voice.  
  
Hank's method of fixing it and anything else that didn't work for him, was to hit it with his fist. Only this time instead of flickering back into focus or turning right off all together, the television started to smoke. Hank glared at the TV with his beady, little grey eyes. Then he continued in the grand tradition, hitting it harder than he had ever hit anything in his inter life. He the got what he wanted. The television stopped smoking for a second, only to blow up in his face.  
  
The sound of the explosion brought Karen, who was home for once, running out of the kitchen, where she had been making dinner. It took her less then two seconds to take in the scene. Kat laying on the floor with her homework spread all around her. And Hank sitting dumfounded on the floor blankly at the TV, his greasy brown hair was singed and his scrawny face was covered in ash.  
  
Karen picked her daughter up off the floor by the scruff of her neck. A few moments later Kat found herself laying on the floor in the downstairs bath. Kat dragged herself off the floor to hear Karen lock the dead bolt on the door. The side she had landed on, her left, stung. She rubbed her left arm, which she had used to brake her fall. Her long wavy blonde hair falling into her bright, clear blue eyes.  
  
'You stay in there and think about what you did!' Karen yelled through the door.  
  
'I did nothing wrong!' Kat defended herself. But it was no use, her mother had already left to go back upstairs.  
  
She had no idea what she had done to earn this most recent visit to the downstairs bath. All she did was watch Hank made a fool out of himself yet again. But then her mother was always too willing to blame her for whatever went wrong in the house.  
  
Kat had been locked in the bathroom for roughly three hours when an envelope was slid through the crack next to the window. She got up off the floor and went over to pick it up. The envelope was made out of heavy yellow parchment. The address on it was written in shimmery green ink and it read:  
  
Miss K. Black  
Basement Bathroom  
9 Nacks Street  
Bathe  
  
  
  
What Kat had found extremely odd about the envelope was that it had no stamp or return address on it, so it couldn't have come in the mail. Was this a joke of her mother and Hank's? A single ray of hope that someone might know that she was locked up down there and offering to get her out? If someone did know that she was in there, why hadn't they offered to help her before? Millions of questions came flooding into her head, each one wondering who could have sent this envelope to her. But one struck out more clearly than the rest. Could this envelope, this letter, be from her father? Could he have found out how badly her mother was treating her? May-be he was coming to take her to go live with him, but her mom wouldn't let him anywhere near to them. There was only one way to find out and that was to open it.  
  
When she flipped the envelope over, she noticed that it had a wax seal holding it shut. The seal was red with a giant letter H on it surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. It was just as she began to peal the seal off to look at the contents that she heard it. The unmistakenable sound of Hank making his way down the stairs. She looked at the letter in her hand. She knew that Hank must not see it. This could be the one chance she might have of getting out of the horrible house for good. She ran over to the shower and pulled back some of the old blanket and towels that she used to sleep on and slid the letter underneath.  
  
As Hank drew nearer and nearer to the door, her heart picked up speed. She prayed that Hank would not notice the slight lump that was now in the towels.  
  
She could hear Hank fittiling with the keys just outside the door. He came in carrying a tray had had some mashed potatoes and some sort of mystery meat. The food was placed before her.  
  
'I'll be back in then minutes for the tray,' he grunted before leaving to lock the door behind himself.  
  
Kat looked at the food, wondering if she dared risk getting food poising from eating it. In the end she decided that she did. Very slowly she picked up her fork and tasted the meat. It was like eating a pair of Hank's old smelly, sweaty socks with the texture of rope. The potatoes had to be left overs that had been in the fridge for two weeks. She knew that her mother's cooking wasn't the greatest, in fact it was the pits. But no matter how bad the food was, it was food and she should be grateful for it.  
  
With great difficulty she managed to get all of her food down. She was left sitting on the floor waiting for Hank to come down and her the empty tray. Her thoughts then turned to school the next year. She could see the slightest ray of hope. Then she was to go to Secondary school. A whole new set of teachers and hopefully kids. If these teachers where any better than the ones she knew from grammar school everything would be okay. She wouldn't have to bring home anymore nasty notes saying that she had played some sort of joke on the teachers or kids. Next year was going to be differed.  
  
It was unknown to her how long she had been sitting there before Hank came back downstairs to retrieve the tray, but it seemed like forever. As he came closer to the door, she could hear the sound of keys jingling so he could let himself in. Once inside the bathroom, he closed the door behind himself to prevent her from trying to make a brake for it. There was a shocked look on his blue face when he saw the empty tray. He bent down to pick it up when she spoke.  
  
'Hank, am I allowed out yet?' it was a big risk that she was taking, but had to know.  
  
An evil grin spread across his skinny face.  
  
'You blew that blasted TV up in my face. How al I to watch my football games now? Did you honestly think that your mother and I where going to let you out that easily? You could of killed us!' he spat.  
  
'But what about school tomorrow? It's my last day!'  
  
He looked at her, 'I'll talk to your mother,' he said shortly then left without saying another word.  
  
Trying desperately not to cry Kat sauntered over to the shower. She knew that would be able to hear her until he got up to the top of the stairs. As soon as she heard the door to the basement shut, she let her clear blue eyes run dry. Well, sobbing quietly she could feel something underneath her. She sat up and reached under to find the thick letter that had been sent to her.  
  
Now was the time to open in and find out who had sent it to her. She flipped it over, pealed the wax seal off and opened it. Inside where two pieces of parchment. Taking out the first one she saw that it was written in the same shimmery ink. The letter read:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Black.  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Kat read the letter over again, sure that this had to be some sort of joke. But the more times she read it, the more it sounded like the real deal. By the end of the night, right before she fell asleep, she had made up her mind to talk to her mother   
about going. 


	3. A Stay in London

Kat was finally allowed out just before the time that she to be at school. Even though she ran all the way, she was still late. Her teacher didn't care, he didn't even care when she told him that her homework wasn't done. He was just happy that he would never have to see her again. That day had gone by quickly and before she knew it, she was on her way home. In her bag was the papers that had been in her desk all year long. The only reason why they where coming home was so that in the winter Karen could use them to start a fire. pp It was on the way home that she realized that she had to talk to her mother about going to that Hogwarts place. Tonight would be the only time that Karen wasn't working at the Tom's for the next two weeks. If Karen was in a good mood most of the night and Kat stayed out her way all summer Karen might allow her to go. Staying out of the way wasn't hard for Kat to do. She spent most of her time outside, as far as she could get from her mother and Hank. pp But how to ask? That was the question. Within her bag she carried the letter. She couldn't afford to let her mother find it well she was out at school. So she took the risk of her teacher finding it and drilling her about it by bringing it to school. Luckily, her teacher never did find it. Now, hopefully her luck wouldn't fail her and her mother would be in a good mood. pp By the time she got home she still wasn't sure how to word her request or even if she had enough courage to do it. She did know that if she ever wanted to get out of this house she would have to ask. pp 'Hi mom! I'm home,' she called as she walked into the kitchen. pp 'That's nice. What do you want?' her mom said well putting dishes into the dish rack to dry. pp Kat swallowed, it was now or never, 'Er. it's about school next year.' pp 'What about it?' You're going to Schumthfor and be grateful that it not the workforce instead.' pp 'Well, you see. I. er. I got this letter yesterday. From this other school you see. It sounds like a really neat place. And. well. er. I'd like to go there. That is, if it is alright with you can I go?' pp Karen grunted, 'I've already told you, it's Schumthfor or nothing.' pp 'Come on Karen, honey,' Hank said, 'What harm can it do to hear her out?' ppKaren held out her hand, 'Alright then, lets see this supposed letter.' pp Kat dug around in her bag for a second, then handed it to her mom, hoping that she would give it back to her in the end. pp Karen mumbled to herself as she read the letter over, then handed it to Hank to read, 'You know we can't afford for you to go there. We don't even know where you would go to get even half of that junk you'd need. Plus it can't be anywhere near here so where would you stay?' pp 'It's probably a boarding school. If I went then I wouldn't be here in your way,' Kat answered pp 'We don't have the money.' pp 'But if Hank actually went to work.' Kat started. pp 'I will not have you insult Hank! Especially when her is kind enough to stay here and protect us from your father!' pp 'My father!' Kat screamed, 'You say he's here to protect us from my dad when you've told me that my dad is locked up in an insane asylum! How can dad hurt us if he is locked up? Or are you lying to me, again?' pp Karen glared at her daughter, 'Don't you dare accuse me of lying,' she said calmly, 'Especially when you're his daughter. You're just like him and one day you're going to end up just where he is. Locked up and behind bars never to be seen again.' pp 'Aren't I already locked up in the basement all the time?' Kat yelled. pp 'GET OUT!' Karen screamed. pp 'Gladly!' Kat said turning to leave. Before she knew what had happened Karen had seized hold of her and throw her down into the basement. Still in a fury she forgot to lock the door. pp Crawling off the floor, Kat made her way back up the stairs to find that Karen was back in the kitchen talking to Hank. Staying in the living room Kat was able to hear the conversation. pp 'You know,' Hank's voice said, 'I hate to admit it, but it does sound like a boarding school. pp 'So?' pp 'Well, this could be our chance to her rid of her. At least for most of the year. Just think about it Kare, no little brat around all of the time. The house just ours.' pp 'I'm not paying to send her to a freak factory!' Kat heard her mom yell. Karen's voice was shacky with furry. pp 'So don't' pp 'What?' pp 'You've got that darling little ex-husband of yours. Get him to pay for it.' pp 'How? You know I'm not to go anywhere near that place for some reason, not that I want to.' pp 'So write to him. I'm sure he'd pay almost anything to know that his kid went to a good school. Plus then she'd be out of our way.' pp Kat never got to hear her mom's answer to this because the two then started to come into the living room. Kat ran to the door to the basement and got it shut just in time before they entered. pp*pp It was early one morning, four weeks after Kat had her fight with her mother, that her mom came into the bathroom and woke Kat up with quite a scare. The house was pitch black and Kat had to feel her way up the stairs. She was not surprised when she saw that the clock on the stove read 2:03 am. Before her was a bowl of stale cereal that she eat slowly well her mom ran around the house throwing stuff into her old school bag. After she had finished her breakfast her mom cam in and yelled at her for not being dressed yet. pp 'What's going on?' she asked, sleepily when she was finally dressed and pulling her shoes on. pp 'You're going to London,' Karen said shortly. pp 'Why?' pp 'You need supplies for that blasted school, don't you?' pp Kat nodded, still not sure what was going on. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to go. pp 'You still want to go don't you?' Karen asked seeing the stunned face on her daughter. pp 'Of-course I do. But you told me that we didn't have the money to send me.' pp 'Yeah, well, I wrote to your father and her has agreed to pay for you to go,' Karen said, shoving Kat's bag into her arms, 'The bus'll be here soon, you better go wait for it.' pp Kat then found herself standing outside the house. But how am I supposed to find a place that sells all of this stuff? And why didn't you tell me about writing to dad? I wanted to write to him too. She thought still standing in the doorway she heard Karen. pp 'And don't hurry back. Take you time.' pp Kat didn't have long to think about the predicament that she was in before the bus came. The bus was a large silver vehicle covered in rust. The thing looked that if it were to hit a bump the whole thing would fall apart. Inside the bag she had a twenty note, that she gave to the bus driver to pay for the fare to London. pp It was when she was halfway to London that she realized that she didn't know where to go to get the money to pay for school. She even dug around in her bag in hopes of finding some sort of clue. After what seemed like forever, she found an empty money bag. Inside the money bag was a letter. A letter from her dad! Something that was to her and from him! pp Her hand trembled as she opened the letter to read it. pppp Kateliona, pp First of all I would like to start off by apologizing to you for not being around. However, due to circumstances beyond my control this is the way things have to be. There are so many things I wish I could tell you, unfortuelty I do not have the time to explain it to you. pp Your mother tells me that you are about to start school at Hogwarts. I can not begin to tell you how proud I am of you. It was my old school you know. You are going to love it there. To get the money to pay for you supplies, go to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. Just give this letter to the goblin and tell them that you wish to take some money out of vault number seven hundred and eleven, my vault. In order to get to Diagon Alley go to the Leaky Cauldron and tell the bartender, Tom, that you are starting at Hogwarts and need to get in. After you're in and have some money, go to the post office and send a letter to Hogwarts saying that you will be going next year. You should get your train ticket then. You should also be able to find everything you need in Diagon Alley. pp Dad pp P.S. I know that your birthday isn't until November, but take out some extra money and buy yourself a birthday gift well you are there. pppp Kat read the letter over again. She still couldn't believe that she actually had a letter from her dad. All of the rest of the way to London she spent reading and rereading that letter. pp*pp She had an interesting time trying to find that Leaky Cauldron place that her father had mentioned in his letter. In the end she ended up having to ask people who walked by her in the street. Most had never even heard of the Leaky Cauldron and had no idea where it could possibly be. Finally she found an old lady in a very funny purple flower hat that didn't match her pink outfit who said that she was going there too. All she had to do was fallow this lady. pp The Leaky Cauldron turned out to be a shabby looking pub. Kat wasn't surprised when she saw it that no one seemed to know where it was. Most people just walked by without even giving it a second glance Inside the pub everyone seemed to congregating. When she finally made her way over to where everyone was she saw that they seemed to all be talking a boy around her own age. The boy had untidy jet black hair and even though she was looking at him from a distance and through a crowd of people she could still tell that he was skinny and small for his age. He seemed to be some sort of celebrity because everyone seemed to want to shake is hand. pp She finally got the bartender's attention just had the boy and the man that he was with were about to leave. pp 'First year at Hogwarts?' he asked, 'One second. Hey Hagrid! Wait a minute. Could you take this girl in with you?' pp To say that the guy who answered was huge would be an understatement. He looked at though he were a giant. He had a large bushy moustache and beard, and large kind black eyes. He was at least twice the height of most of the people in the pub and about three times as wide. pp 'Sure thing Tom,' he singled for Kat to come and follow him and the boy out to the back. Now that she was closer she could see that the had gorgeous bright green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He boy looked vaguely familiar to her. She smiled at both Hagrid and the boy in hopes that he would be able to tell her where she might know him from. All he did was smile shyly back. pp 'Yeh got a name girl?' Hagrid asked well looking for something on the wall and mumbling to himself. pp 'Yeah. It's Kat,' she said softly. pp 'Cat? That's a funny name for a girl. Yeh don't look much like a cat. Yer parents think your some kind on animal?' pp Kat smiled, 'My mom probably does. But it's not my real name, that's Kateliona. I go by Kat though, it's a name I prefer.' pp 'Yeh mom might? What about yer dad?' Hagrid said as he pushed the third brick past the dust bin with his pink umbrella. The wall opened up and the three of them stood facing an archway that lead into a very busy alley, 'Welcome to Diagon Alley!' pp Kat had no idea how to answer the question about her dad. Should she tell him the truth that she didn't know what her dad thought because he was not around? Or just say that he didn't care? Or what? It was at that moment that she began to feel great resentment towards her father for just leaving her to live with her mother. pp 'I don't know my dad,' she admitted softly. Although she couldn't explain it, she felt as though she could trust this Hagrid guy. pp Hagrid looked down at the girl. He seemed to have wanted to say something to her, but decided against it. pp 'Er. well thanks for letting me in. Do you have any idea where the bank is in this place?' she asked not able to stand the silence any longer. pp 'Sure thing, that's were we're heading' right now. Yer welcome to come with us there,' Hagrid answered. pp Kat nodded and said that yes she would like to. After that the plan as to go off an find her way around to the different shops. Diagon Alley was full of so many interesting shops that she couldn't wait to go and start exploring. pp The three of the them walked some way before Hagrid broke the silence, 'I take it your from a Muggle family?' pp 'What?' Had she heard wrong or did this Hagrid guy actually just say Muggle? She began to wonder if she should go off and try to find the bank on her own. This guy was totally crazy. pp He laughed, 'I thought so. Don't worry there's nothin' wrong with Muggle they just don't have any magic in them,' he explained. pp For some reason this made Kat feel a little better. Almost reassured. pp 'Yeh must be starting at Hogwarts this year then.' pp 'Yes, I am,' she said. pp 'This here is Harry Potter. He's about to start at Hogwarts too.' pp Kat said hi to Harry and he said hi back. He kept on looking around himself, as if trying to see everything at once. pp Finally, the three of them made their way to a building that was beyond words to describe. It was a snowy-white building that was towering over all of the other shops. She was surprised that the Muggles on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron couldn't see it. pp 'What's that?' she asked in awe. pp 'Gringotts,' Hagrid answered. pp She still has no idea what Gringotts was, but assumed that it was the bank because Hagrid and Harry went up to the doors. Hagrid had said that they were heading to the bank first after all. Kat had to jog up to them. pp Standing in front of a pair of polished bronze doors in a scarlet and gold uniform was a. a. a something. She wasn't sure what it was. Then Kat heard Harry ask Hagrid if it was a goblin and Hagrid answer that yes it was. The goblin had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He stood about a head short of Harry and came up to around Kat's nose. As they walked past him he bowed them inside. They were now facing a second pair of silver doors on which said, pp pEnter, strangers, but take heed pOf what awaits the sin of greed, pFor those who take, but do not earn, pMust pay most dearly in their turn, pSo if you seek beneath our floors, pA treasure that was never yours, pThief, you have been warned, beware pOf finding more than treasure there. pp 'Like I told Harry, yeh mad if you try and rob it,' Hagrid said. pp A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors to enter into a vast marble hall. In front of them where more goblins, around a hundred, all sitting along a long counter. Each going about their job. pp This was where Kat left Hagrid and Harry. She made her way up to the counter. Sitting before her was an other goblin. pp 'Um... I need to take out some money,' said Kat softly. pp 'Do you have your key and which vault is it?' the goblin asked her in a very business like manner. pp Kat reached into her bag and said, 'My dad said that it's vault seven hundred and eleven and to give you this letter.' She then gave the letter to the goblin. pp The goblin took the letter and read it over, 'Well this does seem to be in order. I'll have someone take you down. He should have a key to your vault. Gripnote!' pp Gripnote turned out to be another goblin who lead her through an other pair of doors. Instead of seeing another marble room like the one she had just been in she seemed to have walked right into a cave. Coming speeding towards them was a cart that was on what looked like railway tracks. Gripnote lead her into the cart. They went speeding down the tracks turning left then right, two more lefts a couple different ways on the forks. All too quickly she lost track of were they where going and closed her eyes. The cold air had been stinging them and they where going so fast that she was beginning to feel sick. She felt the cart come screeching to a stop and Gripnote announced that they were at vault seven hundred and eleven. He took a key out of his pocket and after putting it in the door, turned it. ppKat let out a gasp as she looked at what was in there. She had a hard time believing her eyes. Before her where piles of gold coins, tons of silver ones and billions of little bronzes ones. 'Um. Gripnote how much do I need?' pp 'Your starting school, right?' he asked to which she nodded in reply, 'Just take a little from each pile. That should be enough. There are seventeen of the silver Sickles to the gold Galleons and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. Come on we've got to get back,' Gripnote said as Kat scoped a little from each pile. Then she and the goblin got back into the cart and made their way back to the bank. pp Once back on the surface Kat left the back, with a key to the vault that Gripnote gave her, in her pocket. It was so bright outside that she couldn't see where she was going. Stumbling down the stairs, she walked right into someone and fell to the ground. p p 'Watch it!' an angry voice warned. pp Kat looked up to see a girl looking down at her. The girl had should length brown raven black hair and brown eyes. She was taller than Kat, but looked to be roughly around her age. pp 'S.s.sorry,' Kat stammered as she picked herself up off the ground. pp 'It's okay,' the girl answered as she turned to go into Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Kat noticed that she was with a pair of adults who had to be the girl's parents. The looked to be very unsure of their surroundings. ppThere were so many interesting shops that, she didn't know where to head first. It was then that she realized that she had not yet looked at her school list. Where was that list anyway? After digging around in her bag for a moment she found the letter from the school and the list that was with it. The list read, pp pp HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY pp Uniform pFirst years students will require: p1. Three sets of plain work robes p2. Three plain white shirts p3. Three gray vests p4. Three gray skirts (for girls) or pants (for boys) p5. One pair plain black shoes p6. One black tie p7. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear p8. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) p9. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) pPlease not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags pp pSet Books pAll students should have a copy of each of the following: pThe Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk pA History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot pMagical Theory by Abalert Waffling pA Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch pOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore pMagical Drafts and Potions by Arenius Jigger pFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander pThe Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentine Trimble pp pOther Equipment p1 wand p1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) p1 set glass or crystal phials p1 telescope p1 set brass scales p1beginner potions set pstudents may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad pp PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS pp A wand, a magic wand. She couldn't help herself. It sounded so cool. Not only was it something that she really want, it was something that she needed. With a wand she wouldn't have to ask someone to let her back into Diagon Alley (she supposed that Hagrid's wand had been in his pink umbrella). She looked up and down the street, where would she find a place to buy a wand? She then realized that she had five weeks before she had to be at Kings Cross Station to go to school. If she could find a place to stay she could take all the time that she needed to find all of her school supplies. After all Karen had told her to take her time and not to hurry back. If Kat where to stay in Diagon Alley for a while she was sure her mom wouldn't mind. ppAfter walking up the alley for a bit she saw a place with pealing gold writing over the door that read, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. In a dusty window was sitting on a faded purple cushion was a single wand. pp When she opened the door to walk into the shop, she heard a little bell tinkling in the back. It was a very dusty shop, with millions apone millions of tiny rectangular boxes lining all of the walls. She stood there for a while waiting to see if someone would come and help her. If no one came, she supposed that she would just have to come back later on. pp No sooner than she was about to leave, an old man with puffy white hair came out of the back. He looked intently at Kat, 'Is there something I can help you with?' he asked with the air of a strike libertarian about him. pp 'Er. I need a wand for school next year,' she said. pp 'A yes, starting as Hogwarts are you now? Good, good. I make it a point to get to know all of the wizards and witches who pass through my store. Have you a name? I'm Mr. Ollivander.' pp 'Kat Black,' she answered as he dug around in his pocket looking for something. He looked down at her when she said this. There was a look in her eyes when she said her name. A look that she did not like. It was one that suggested that he knew something that she had done, or had the potential to do. pp 'Kateliona Black?' he asked uncertainly, pulling a tape measurer out of his pocket. pp Kat nodded, 'Yes. How did you know my name?' pp 'I remember when you father came in here for his first wand. A good wand it was, oak with dragon heartstring. 11 and a half inches. Quite a powerful wand. It's a pity he doesn't have it any more. Now which is your wanding had?' pp 'My right, I guess, that's the one I write with. Did you really know my dad?' pp 'Hold out your right arm then. Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance.' he said well taking various measurements, 'We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never her such good results with another wizard's wand. Or in your case, an other witch's. But to answer you question, I never knew you father personally, just by reputation. Now that I think about it, you do bare some resemblance to him. You have his blue eyes, and his mother's blonde hair. His hair was a lot curyler than your's though.' pp Mr. Ollivander had stopped taken measurements himself, and was now looking around the shelves taking different boxes down. The tape measure, however, was still measuring her. pp 'That will do,' he told it, and the tape measure crumpled up into a heap on the floor, 'Right then, try this one. Oak with unicorn hair. Ten inches. Just take and give it a wave.' pp Kat took the wand into her hand, and feeling very foolish, waved it around. However, Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost immediately. pp 'Try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Quite a whippy. Go on try it.' pp She did as she was told and waved this one around too. This time, she had barely raised it above her head when he snatched this one of her hand too. pp 'No, no. Here's one. Beech wood and unicorn hair.' pp As before, she waved this one only to have him take it from her. The next wand she tried was a dragon heartstring ebony one, but he took that one away from her too. pp This went on for some time, Mr. Ollivander kept on giving her wands to try, then taking them away. pp 'Here,' he said handing her another wand, 'try this one, Rosewood with a single phoenix feather. Nine inches. Quite Swishy. It's a different combination, but quite effective and powerful.' pp She took the wand in her hand, to feel warmth spread up her fingers. It was a beautiful deep red with a yellow handle. As the wand came swooshing down, gold and red fireworks exploded out of the end and bounced off the walls. pp 'Ah excellent. I knew we would find the right wand for you adventually. Now let's see here, that should be, six Galleons and seven Knuts,' he said happily placing the wand back into it's box. pp She paid for it and left his shop with her wand in a tiny bag. The question was were to go next. After thinking it over, she disided to go and get her school uniform next. pp We walking down the alley she saw Harry and Hagrid leaving a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, carrying a bunch of packages and eating ice cream cones. She made her way into the shop. pp A small witch came from the back, 'Here for your Hogwarts' uniform dear?' she asked. pp Kat nodded and followed her into the back, 'There's an other kid back there who is starting there too,' she explained. pp The other kid turned out to be a boy with slicked back white blond hair and a pointed nose. He reminded Kat of a rat. He turned to look at her, 'Starting at Hogwarts, too?' he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. pp She nodded as the witch who had lead her back there pulled a robe over her clothes. pp 'Same. My dad just got my books and my mom is looking at wands for me.' pp 'Oh, that's nice,' she answered, 'I just got my wand.' pp 'Really?' he asked with interest, 'Are you here with your mom and dad?' pp She wasn't sure how to answer this question. To tell the truth, her mom had packed her onto the bus by herself, or to lie and say she was down the street, or what? pp 'I'm here by myself,' she finally desided to say. pp 'Where's your parents then?' pp 'My mom was too busy to come. She had to work.' pp 'And you dad?' he pryed on. pp He was beginning to get on her nerves. Did he have to ask her so many questions? pp 'He busy too,' she replied shortly, hoping that that would be the end of their conversation. pp 'Oh. Well they are like us, aren't they?' pp 'What do you mean?' pp A nasty grin spread across his face, 'A witch and a wizard silly. Is there any other half decent type out there?' pp 'I don't see why my parentage is your business,' she said trying to fight the sudden urge that had come over her to jump off the chair and to punch him in the nose. pp The boy looked taken back by her daring words, 'Ah, yes. You are quite right. I was just wondering,' he said greasily. pp The two of stood in quite for a couple minutes, when a man and a woman entered in the shop. The witch who had been altering Kat's robes went to go talk to them and then lead them to the back. With the two of them standing in the same room as her, Kat was able to see that the man had blond hair and a pointed nose like the boy. The woman, also had blonde hair and wore the facial expression of someone who had just smelt something nasty, expecially when she looked at Kat. pp 'Come along Draco,' the man said, 'It's time to go. We've got all of your stuff.' pp The boy jumped down off of the stool. They paid for his robes and left the shop. pp Kat shortly left the shop after the boy. She didn't know where to go next, but the empty feeling in her stomach answered that question for her, somewhere with food. The only place that she knew in Diagon Alley that sold food was the Leaky Cauldron, so she headed there. Tom, the bartender, made her a roast beef sandwitch. pp When she asked if he knew of a place that she could stay at, Tom told her that he had some rooms upstairs and that she could stay there. pp After eating she headed to the post office to send word to Hogwarts that she was going. The Post Office had owls everywhere, each colour coded for how fast you wanted the letter go get where it was going (it was explained to her that wizards and witches use owls to deliver their post). She then got a letter back with a ticket for the train. pppp After staying in Diagon Alley for four days, Kat had most of her school supplies. There where still a few more things that she needed, her books, cauldron, and a beginner potions set. She was on her way to get her books from Flourish and Blotts when she saw it. Well walking past Magical Menagerie, a magical creature shop, she saw a beautiful tri-colour cat. The cat was mostly white with patches of orange and black on it's ears, feet, and tail. The cat must have seen her looking at her because it came up to the window and pressed it's nose to her hand that she had placed on there. pp The cat's amber eyes followed her into the shop. pp 'Can I help you with anything?' a witch from behind the counter asked. pp 'My dad said that I could get something for my birthday,' Kat replied. pp 'Well, I'm sure we can find you something,' said the witch, 'What are you looking for? An owl? We have some of the best owls here in all of England.' pp 'Actually, I was thinking of that cat in the window.' pp The witch looked at Kat for a second, 'An exicellet choose. We just got her in, not even named yet. Seems to have a very sweet personality and she likes to play, if your looking for in a pet.' pp She took the cat out of the window and handed her to Kat. The cat started purring the second she was placed in her arms. pp 'How. how old is she?' Kat asked. pp 'Around one or two, not that old,' the witch answered, 'Would you like her? She's two Galleons and three Knuts.' pp Kat nodded and pulled out her money bag and paid for the cat. After picking up the wicker cage and some cat food she went back to the Leaky Cauldron to put the cat into her room. 


End file.
